1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to determining the position of a mobile device, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to predicting the future location of a mobile device.
2. Description
A growing number of applications that are developed for mobile devices incorporate location based information to enhance the experience for the user. For example, location based information can allow applications to promote nearby retail stores through advertisements, provide local weather information, and provide real-time traffic information, among others. Applications can use a number of techniques to detect location based information, such as GPS, Wi-Fi, inertial sensors, and cellular radios.